protector_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Bella (PF Fairytails) transformations
Bellas special magic that allows her, with Skurds help to transform into people/creatures that are embeded into Skurds DNA and use there skills and ablitys, however due to Earthlands magical air, its translated into Magic, opening new powers and skills. However the few skills all the forms have are the following * Requip * Slime wings * Slime Fists * Using Skurd as a whip * Super strength * Fast Speed Forms King Candy/Turbo (WIR) Randell Boggs (Monsters Ink/UN) Brook (One Piece) Ussop Gekko Moria (One Piece) Shadow Magic: Morias devil fruit the "Kage Kage No Mi" gets translated as Shadow magic, allowing him to manipulate his shadow to be a shield or a attack and can absorb peoples shadows if he wants to. * Shadow Protect (self): Moria summons his shadow to protect himself * Shadow Barrier (on others combining others shadows): combining the shadows of people close to him, he can create a dome like barrier to protect himself and others who are clinging close on him (the domes size depends on how many shadows he has) * Shadow Spear: Moria summons a spear of Shadow to quick stab a opponet * Shadow thread bind: Morias shadow becomes threads and binds the enemys Master Swords men: due to practicing, Gekko moria is a profficiant swordsmen without absorbing the shadows of other swordsmen. Rob Lucci (One Piece) Take Over-Leapord: Luccis Devil fruit the "Neko Neko No Mi Model: Leapord" gets translated as take over magic, allowing him to turn into his lepord or Human Lepord form * Animal Understanding: by turning into his full Lepord form, Lucci can understand animals like they are speaking english Kaku (One Piece) Take over-Giraffe: Kakus Devil fruit the "Ushi Ushi no Mi Model: Giraffe" gets translated as a take over magic, allowing him to turn into his Giraffe or Human Giraffe form. * animal Understanding: by turning to his full Giraffe form, Kaku can understand animals like they are speaking english Master swords men: Kaku is a master swords men using his two swords in battle effecently * Yontoryu Jaba (One Piece) Blueno (One Piece) Kumadori (One Piece) Fukuro (One Piece) Kalfika (One Piece) Bubble Magic: Kalfikas devil fruit the "Awa Awa no Mi" gets translated as magic, allowing her to use bubbles to sap the strength of her opponets, protect her or freinds, or make her hard to grab Unarmed Combat master: Even when Unarmed Kalfika can use her kicks to attack, her strength strong enough to break bolders. Expert Whip specialist: kalfika can utalize a spiked whip proffesionally and usually combines it with her Kicks to boost damage and even use two whips with Skurds help. Buggy the Clown Optimus Prime (G1, Armada, Movie, TFA, TFP) Kamen Rider With the Kamen Rider Armor, Bella can use it like requip, however she transforms into the Male weilder as Skurd "Spits out" the belt and attaches it to Bella to transform into, and if the rider belt has outside items (Like Kiva, OOO, or Drive) then Skurd can spit that item out to be used by Bella. the Rider forms Bella uses are Kuuga to Drive Kamen Rider Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito Kamen Rider Ryuki Kamen Rider Faiz Kamen Rider Blade Kamen RIder HIbiki Kamen Rider Kabuto Kamen Rider Den-O Armor Change: Due to the Imagin that make up Den-O, the armor change is classified as requip change with Base being able to use Den Kamen sword * Plat form: the base of Den-O that is capable of hardening based on the persons will * Sword form (with Momotaros) * Rod form (With Urataros) * Ax Form (with Kintaros) * Gun Form (With Ryuataros) * Wing form (with Seig) * Liner form (Climax form): the true form of Plat form born by fusing together the Imagin together Imagin Transformation: with Skurds help, Bella can transform into the five Imagin of Den-O, each with there own magic due to being in Fiore Momotaros * Expert sword user * Fire Magic: Momotaros can manipulate flames by focusing them through his sword, but his personal can at times over whelm Bella and get to over powered Urataros * expert Rod user: Urataros can use his rod to snag up people or trip them, using it like a fishing rod * Water Magic: Using his rod Urataros can manipulate water, usually swinging his rod like a fishing rod Kintaros * Expert Ax user * Earth Magic * Imeserable strength * Enhanced Durability Ryurataros * Expert Gun user * Wind Magic * Enhanced Agility: using his breakdancing skills, Ryuataros can dodge skillfully any opponet who attacks him * Requip-Ryuas cannon: Ryutaros can requip/summon a comically large cannon that can fire a lot of focus wind blasts on the opponet Seig * expert Ax and boomerang User * Light Magic * Shrinking Magic: by saying "Kneel to me" he can make anyone shrink to four inches high (Mostly those who upset him when his personality 'leaks') * Enhanced speed ** Prince Kick: Much like with Lucys Kick, Seig uses his enhanced speed to deliver a bit of a ballet kick on his opponet that can send them flying Kamen Rider Zeronos Armor transformations: When Skurd channels/transforms into Deneb, it allows * Vega * Zero Expert swords men: '''Using his sword, Zeronos can attack with his sword '''Imagine Transformation: With Skurds help, Bella can transform into Deneb the Imagin partnered to Zeronos Deneb * hand to hand combat master * Finger guns-'''Able to fire magic bullets or smoke pellets for long range damage * '''Enhanced Durability * Requip-Hammer space Kamen Rider Kiva Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Double/W Kamen RIder OOO Kamen RIder Fourze Kamen Rider Meteor Kamen Rider Wizard Kamen Rider Beast Kamen RIder Gaim Kamen Rider Drive Category:Abilitys and powers Category:PF Au (Fairy tail)